Black Night
by Damonenprinz
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto sebagai siswi SMA sangatlah normal.Walau ia bisa melihat entitas tidak nyata selama hidupnya,sisanya ialah kehidupan normal yang dijalaninya selayaknya manusia pada mun,semua itu berakhir ketika kejadian pada malam yang kelam itu terjadi.Ya.. pada hari itu seluruh hidupnya berubah !.Warn :SASUFEM!NARU cover not mine chapter 1 is up !


**Disclaimer : seluruh cast bukan milik saya melainkan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING ! :**

 **SASUFEM!NARU**

 **TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN,EYD SUDAH MELENCENG DARI KAIDAHNYA** **,D** **AN INTINYA TYPO MASIH MELEKAT PADA DIRI INI.**

 **Genre : Romance,Fantasi,Drama.**

 **Damonenprinz**

 **** ** _present :_**

 **.**

.

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary : Kehidupan Naruto sebagai siswi SMA sangatlah ia bias melihat entitas tidak nyata selama hidupnya,sisanya ialah kehidupan normal yang dijalaninya selayaknya manusia pada ,semua itu berakhir ketika kejadian pada malam yang kelam itu .. pada hari itu seluruh hidupnya berubah._**

 **BLACK NIGHT**

1\. NARUTO !

.

.

.

Semilir angin malam menyentuh kulit tannya membuat sang empunya merasa malam di musim panas memang yang ,Namikaze Naruto tersenyum sembari menatap sang rembulan yang bersembunyi di balik sejernih samudra itu berbinar menampakkan kilat kesenangan tatkala ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya dan mencoba berbicara dengan alam bahwa ia merasa "s _enang"_ dan _"bebas"._

Di dalam hati Naruto bersyukur telah dilahirkan ke dunia ini dan menikmati malam sembari menatap sang , di tengah ketenangan itu terdengar suara seseorang menangis di kamarnya tepatnya seorang anak seketika itu juga netra sejernih samudra itu kehilangan binarnya.

.

Namikaze Naruto adalah nama gadis yang kini masih terbaring nyenyak di kasur menyadari bahwa matahari telah menyingsing dan menembus -burung mulai bernyanyi membuat sebuah alunan melodi ,gadis itu masih bergelung di dalam sedikit terganggu dengan nyanyian para burung dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh saja gadis itu tidak bisa benar-benar tidur kembali setelah terbangun walau tidak sepenuhnya sadar,maka dari itu ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mencoba mengumpulkan sewarna jerami itu diacak-acaknya dan netra sejernih samudranya itu menangkap sebuah objek yang tergantung di dinding membola kala melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

"Sial" umpatnya itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi dan segera menyelesaikan urusannya disana dengan cepat .Kemudian ia mengacak-acak lemarinya mencari almameter konoha gakuen dan mengenakannya setelah itu ia menyisir surai pirangnya dan menyematkan bandana hitam di ia meraih tas sekolahnya dan langsung menuruni anak tangga jenjangnya mencari-cari sesosok wanita yang selama ini merawatnya dengan tulus.

"Baa-chan Ohayou.." sapa Naruto pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini sibuk dengan urusan dapurnya.

"Ohayou.. Naru" Balasnya lembut sambil melihat kearah Naruto.

"Naru kau ingin sekolah bukankah Baa-chan bilang kau harus istirahat hari ini ?" Seseorang yang dipangil bibi oleh Naruto kembali menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata akan kekhawatiran.

Naruto memutar matanya lelah. "Baa-chan aku sudah sehat dan itu hanya demam ..itukah alasan baa-chan tidak membangunkanku ?"

"Tentu saja sayang kau harus istirahat tapi, jika kau sudah merasa baikan baa-chan mengizinkanmu sekolah" Sahutnya lembut sembari meletakkan _Omurice_ di depan Naruto.

"Habiskan sayang~ baa-chan tidak mau kau sakit hanya karena tidak sarapan"

"Hai..Hai.."

.

.

Naruto menuju sekolahnya dengan menggunakan mengayuh pedalnya dengan kecepatan hanya ingin menikmati keindahan Naruto itu manusia lainnya tentu saja ia tidak lagi mempunyai kedua orang tua yang sangat ingin ,Naruto harus bersyukur karena ia masih mempunyai seorang bibi yang menyayanginya dengan kerap kali Naruto merasakan aura seorang ibu yang terpancar dari bersyukur,sungguh !.

Angin pagi menerpa kulit Naruto membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi sejuk yang sepeda semakin cepat dikayuhnya,Ia merasakan sebuah _euforia_.

"WOAA...KI-MO-CHIIII.." Jeritnya semua perhatian tertuju pada mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang tertuju padanya.

.

.

Naruto memasuki kelas dengan membalas sapaan-sapaan yang ditujukan padanya lalu duduk di mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran dari tasnya ketika bel pertanda masuk kelas berbunyi,beriringan dengan Kakashi- _sensei_ yang datang dengan seorang murid baru.

Kakashi _-sensei_ masuk,kelas pun Kakashi _-sensei_ mempersilahkan masuk seorang siswa baru tersebut dan menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri.

Para siswa maupun siswi di kelas terdiam menunggu siswa baru tersebut membuka suara.

"Uchiha Sasuke _"_ Ucapnya datar tanpa berekspresi.

Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkenalan yang singkat tanpa basa-basi seperti siswa atau siswi pada menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu siswa baru di depannya mengucapkan ,sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan sesi perkenalan sangsi bahkan ia pun malas bernapas.

Para siswa dan siswi mulai berbisik-bisik ada yang mengatakan Sasuke "sombong" ini dikalangan para bahkan ada yang mengatakan ia "tampan","keren",dan "sexy" tentu saja ini dikalangan para siswi yang kurang asupan "cowok tampan" di ,menurut Naruto,Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak tampan,keren,apalagi menurutnya Sabaku Gaara dari kelas sebelah lebih baik dari Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"baiklah Uchiha-kun tempat dudukmu di sebelah Naruto" ucap sang sensei kemudian.

"Hn"

"Tunggu dulu Kakashi-sensei apa maksudnya ini ? kenapa ia harus **duduk** di **sampingku**?" Naruto protes tidak terima jika Sasuke menjadi teman bahkan menekan kalimat **duduk** dan **sampingku** ketika mengucapkannya.

"Naruto,bangku yang kosong tepat berada di **sampingmu** dan tidakkah kau lihat bahwa di kelas ini tidak ada **bangku yang kosong** selain di **sampingmu** ?!" Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan menekankan beberapa kalimat yang hanya dibalas umpatan dengan volume kecil oleh Naruto.

"Nah.. Uchiha Sasuke-kun kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong tersebut sekarang dan kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini !"

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan sambil berjalan menuju kursi tersebut dan memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman,tidak peduli dengan tatapan tidak suka dari Naruto yang ditujukan ketika Sasuke duduk,Kakashi-sensei memulai pelajaran dengan subjek ekonomi yang tentu saja sangat ,tidak selama 2 jam ke depan mereka akan mendengar semua ceramah ekonomi dan segala anak cucunya.

.

.

 _Kring~.._

Bel berbunyi pertanda siswa tidak hampir semua siswa di kelas berteriak kegirangan karena akhirnya terbebas dari pelajaran yang dipenuhi ceramah ekonomi beserta anak cucunya oleh teralu jenuh mendengar semua teori yang diungkapkap para ahli ekonomi di masa ,mereka bahkan belum tentu bergerak di bidang ekonomi bukan ?!.

Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kelasnya membawa bekal yang dibuat oleh berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dan menaiki tangga yang menuju atap sesampainya di sana ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk di dekat pagar yang membatasi atap melahap makanannya dengan tenang dan melihat pemandangan di bawah atap tersebut.

"Tenang sekali _.. Sasuga_ atap sekolah" ucapnya lalu kembali berkutat pada bekalnya yang tersisa barang 3 menghabiskannya Naruto membereskan bekalnya dan duduk menatap cuaca yang hari ini sangat cerah.

Jika sudah seperti ini Naruto pasti memikirkan bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuanya ?,Dari mana ia berasal ?,Apakah ia mempunyai saudara ?.Naruto sungguh ingin mengetahui semua itu,bahkan ia pernah menanyakan hal tersebut pada bibinya yang hanya dijawab oleh bibinya bahwa orang tua Naruto telah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dan jasadnya tidak pernah pada waktu itu Naruto dititipkan pada bibinya.

Naruto percaya pada cerita bibinya waktu Naruto sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya,Seseorang tengah menatap Naruto atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berambut pertengahan antara pantat ayam dan pantat bebek yang disinyalir sebagai Uchiha Sasuke kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya kala sepasang _onyx_ -nya menangkap siluet tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu gadis itu di atap ini.

Sasuke terus menatapnya,memandangnya,dan seperti ditarik ke dalam pesona gadis kuning gadis tersebut hanyalah siswa SMA tidak ada satupun dari dirinya yang menarik,lantas mengapa Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan atensinya dari gadis tersebut ?.Jujur saja Sasuke merasa aneh jika berada di dekat gadis yang dipancarkan sangat berbeda dari siswa-siswa di kelas ... Sasuke menghela nafas mempunyai firasat bahwa gadis pirang yang mampu mengalihkan atensinya ini adalah gadis yang ,setidaknya Sasuke harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu dan tidak terburu-buru dalam melakukan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kelasnya setelah ia mengemasi -kaki mungilnya menuntunnya berjalan menuju semakin ia percepat disertai senandung kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya kala ia menemukan sepeda yang diparkirnya di parkiran sekolah yang pirang itu mulai menuntun sepedanya keluar dari kawasan Konoha merekah di wajah manisnya saat ia naik dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya sampai ke .. pulang sekolah memang yang terbaik pikirnya.

.

.

"Tadaima.." Ucap Naruto lalu membuka sepatu yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya di rak lalu berjalan menuju dapur mencari sosok bibinya yang ia yakini kini berkutat dengan masakan di dapur."Baa-chan Tadaima..." Ulang Naruto ketika netra kembarnya menangkap sosok bibinya.

"Ah.. Okaerinasai Naru,maaf tadi baa-chan tidak mendengarmu"

"Tentu saja baa-chan tidak mendengarku karena baa-chan terlalu serius memasak" Ujar Naruto seraya mendudukkan bokongnya dengan nyaman pada kursi yang terletak di ruang makan.

"Ahahahaha.. kau benar Naru" tawa canggung dikeluarkan sang bibi begitu mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari kembali berkutat pada bahan makanan yang akan diolahnya untuk makan malam nanti."-Naru pergilah ke kamarmu dan taruh tasmu disana lalu mandilah,bibi sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu" ujarnya kembali ketika ia masih menyadari eksitensi Naruto yang tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan malah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja.

"Hmm.."

"Baa-chan ada suatu hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu"

" Dan apa itu ?" tanya bibinya seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda ia ,atensinya masih tertuju pada makanan yang akan dimasak.

"Aku bermimpi buruk.."

"Lagi ?"

"Yeah dan ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya jika kuhitung dalam 2 pekan aku memimpikan hal yang sama dan ada sebuah makhluk kurasa mirip rubah menatapku dengan tatapan kebenciannya yang sangat mengerikan !" Naruto bergidik kala mengingat sosok rubah yang ia ,sungguh menurutnya rubah itu sangat mengerikan dengan sepasang netra merah mengintimidasinya.

Sang bibi hanya terkekeh akan cerita yang Naruto lontarkan "Itu hanya mimpi terlalu baik untuk kulit".Naruto hanya memutar bola mata malas dan mendengus pelan mendengar tanggapan dari bibinya yang menurutnya _out of topic._

.

.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya pada kasur empuk berguling-guling tidak jelas di menghela nafas lelah dan menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding sebagai penujuk waktu di akhirnya ia tertidur dengan nyenyak akibat kelelahan.

.

 _Ah.. Naruto berada di tempat ini sebuah tempat yang tidak ia ketahui tempat apa menghela nafas ingin keluar dari tempat aneh bagaimana ? Bahkan pintu keluar tidak terlihat di manapun? Jangankan pintu keluar ini seperti tempat dengan kegelapan tiada ada pembatas tepatnya seperti ruang hampa._

 _"_ _GRRRRWWWRRRR.."_

 _Sebuah erangan yang sepertinya sudah Naruto hafal itu membuatnya bergidik kuduknya berdiri seakan pertanda bahaya mulai memberi peringatan pada tubuh meneguk ludahnya menahan rasa takut yang sudah menguasai kaku dan seakan tidak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya yang menyuruhnya segera melarikan diri dari tempat ingin menangis saja rasanya._

 _"_ _GRRRRRRRRRAAWWWWWRRR.."_

 _Erangan tersebut sekali lagi membuat Naruto tersentak dan tubuhnya gemetar kalut ketika erangan tersebut terdengar semakin tahu siapa yang mengerang dan ia juga sudah bertemu dengannya ,tetap saja Naruto takut ketika ditatap makhluk yang jika dihitung besarnya 50 kali atau bahkan lebih besar dari yang sangat besar tergambar jelas di kedua netra merah yang penuh intimidasi tersebut seakan ingin melahap Naruto dalam sekali santap atau memencet tubuh Naruto dengan tangan besarnya lalu membuat tubuh Naruto meledak bagai petasan dan organ tubuhnya bercecer dimana-mana._

 _Naruto kembali bergidik ngeri tak lama kemudian hal yang paling dibenci dan ditakutinya muncul sesuai yang diyakini Naruto mirip rubah dengan tubuh yang sangat besar muncul dengan radius 10 meter tidak bisa mendekati Naruto lebih dari yang mengikatnya menjadi penyelamat Naruto dari pikiran-pikiran sebuah penjara yang di salah satu jerujinya terdapat sebuah ? mungkin saja atau iya ?.Naruto tidak tahu yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah perasaan lega karena makhluk itu tidak bisa menjangkaunya lebih dari ini._

 _"_ _GRRRAAAWWRRR... LEPASKAN AKU DARI SEGEL BODOH INI" geram monster rubah tersebut._

 _Naruto tidak bergeming dari tempatnya mendengar bentakan-perintah- dari monster rubah mungkin ia akan melepas segelnya sementara makhluk dihadapannya itu akan menghancurkan dirinya jika ia terlepas dari segel atau penjara yakin 100% jika monster dihadapannya itu akan langsung menghancurkan Naruto seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya._

 _"_ _LEPASKAN AKU BODOH !"_

 _Kembali,Naruto terdiam seakan kakinya dipaku dan tidak bisa menjerit agar segera keluar dari tempat ini tapi tenggorokannya tercekat._

 _"_ _Yhaaa.. Kurama kau masih galak seperti biasanya ya ! lihat Naruto jadi ketakutan melihatmu !"_

 _Naruto menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar ujaran santai dari seseorang yang sekarang berada di tersenyum pada Naruto dan mengacak menatap pemuda yang mengacak terdiam seakan meminta penjelasan dari tatapannya pada pemuda ,hanya kekehan yang keluar dari pemuda tersebut._

 _"_ _Kau akan tahu Naruto.." Ujar pemuda tersebut."Kau akan ta..hu.."_

 _._

.

"HAAAH..." Naruto terbangun setelah mendapatkan mimpi yang sudah kesekian kali itu menghela nafas lelah,menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah melirik jam sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia memulai rutinitas paginya.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan sepasang kelereng hitamnya tampak mengamati sekilas seisi kelasnya sebelum akhirnya menuju ke bangku kosong yang terletak di pojok jendela ber _nametag_ Uchiha Sasuke tersebut menyamankan dirinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku lalu mulai membacanya.

Sasuke sekilas terlihat tidak mempunyai teman dengan hobinya yang menyendiri di tengah ,teman-teman sekelasnya hanya segan untuk mengajaknya bicara setelah melihat sekilas sifat Sasuke yang seperti tidak ingin diganggu.

Tidak lama setelah Sasuke menyamankan diri dibangkunya,Naruto datang dan turut jua menyamankan diri dibangkunya dengan wajah pirang itu menghela nafas berat,pasalnya hari ini ia kembali diganggu oleh entitas tidak nyata saat berangkat ke sepertinya ia mengikuti Naruto dari pergi sekolah,masuk kelas hingga ia duduk sudah 2 minggu ia tidak diganggu dan dalam waktu 2 minggu itu pula ia merasa sangat bebas.

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja lalu menutup kedua indra mengerang kecil lantaran kesal karena makhluk itu mengikutinya dan menatapnya -umpatan kesal dengan volume kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya tanpa tahap penyaringan.

Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya melirik melalui ekor matanya dan menaikkan sebelah dengan kelakuan sang gadis yang sejak memasuki kelas menggerutu tidak umpatan-umpatan tidak lulus tahap penyaringan keluar begitu saja membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya mendadak tuli.

"Argghhh bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sialan ! sudah mati tapi masih saja merepotkan orang lain !"

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata ketika mendengar umpatan Naruto yang volumenya menjadi sedikit keras tapi tidak cukup keras untuk didengar seantero kelas.

 _Cenayangkah ?_

Memikirkannya membuat Sasuke mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Naruto _badmood_ seperti juga melihatnya hanya saja ia tidak menyadari jika Naruto juga dengan sepasang netra _onyx_ itu mengehela nafas,sepertinya misinya akan tuntas dalam waktu beberapa hari ada kandidat yang menurutnya cocok selain Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor sepulang netra sejernih samudra mengobservasi keadaan di yang sepi ! karena matahari mulai menenggelamkan gadis itu pulang terlambat agar ia bisa merasakan sedikit tidak nyata yang sedari tadi mengganggunya juga sudah diusirnya dan sepertinya ia tidak lagi mengikuti merekah dibibir mungilnya,langkah dipercepat agar ia bisa segera bergelung di bawah selimut tebal yang nyaman.

.

"Tadaima.." Gadis pirang itu melepas sepatu dan menyusunnya di rak dengan berjalan menuju dapur dan mencari ,nihil bibinya tidak ada di netra jernihnya mengamati seisi dapur dan menemukan _note_ kecil berupa pesan untuk mendekati _note_ yang tertempel di kulkas lalu membacanya.

 _To : Naruto_

 _Bibi akan pulang pukul bibi tidak sempat memasak untukmu kau bisa memasak sendiri kan sayang ? atau jika kau lelah kau bisa_ delivery _.Bibi menyayangimu !_

Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap jam yang disangkut di dinding jam menunjukkan pukul 7 dan masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum bibinya itu memutuskan untuk memasak dan menunggu bibinya mengambil celemek di dapur lalu memakainya.

Tangan rampingnya membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil bahan yang diperlukan untuk lihai tangannya memotong sayuran untuk membuat lagu disenandungkan,menjadi pengusir direbus dengan api tangannya kembali memotong daging menjadi air mendidih.

Setelah air mendidih ia memasukkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup dan mengaduknya itu ia biarkan hingga daging tersebut menjadi empuk untuk disantap.

Piring-piring ditata oleh Naruto dengan duduk sembari menatap waktu yang terus berjalan tanpa henti di dindingnya.

 _'_ _sebentar lagi bibi pulang !'_

Naruto kembali memeriksa supnya yang sudah ia menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk berukuran cukup yang telah dihangatkan oleh Naruto juga sekarang tinggal menungu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya sang bibi pulang ke rumah.

Bunyi pintu berderit membuat Naruto berjalan untuk menyambut pulang lelah bibinya terlihat jelas karena bekerja terlalu berinisiatif mengambil tas bibinya dan meletakkannya di kamar.

"Tadaima.." Ujar bibinya lembut.

"Ah.. Okaeri baa-chan"

"Kau tidak istirahat atau belajar,sayang ?"

Naruto yang telah mengambil alih tas bibinya memutar badannya kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Aku habis memasak baa-chan mungkin setelah kita makan aku akan belajar kembali"

"Ahh.. kau memasak ya ! Rajinnya Narutoku~.." goda sang bibi kemudian terkekeh pelan lantaran melihat sedikit rona merah di wajah Naruto .

"Y..ya aku memasak karena aku lagi ingin memasak _dattebayo_ "

"Hmm.."

Sang bibi kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan yang mejanya telah ditata oleh tersenyum senang dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk diduduki lama kemudian Naruto menyusul ke ruang makan dan mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di kursinya.

"Ittadakimasu.." ujar keduanya kemudian meraih mangkok yang berisi nasi masing-masing dan mengambil sepasang sumpit untuk mengambil daging yang telah disup oleh Naruto.

Makan malam kali ini diisi oleh obrolan ringan seputar keseharian Naruto di sekolah dan ditanggapi oleh bibinya dengan senyum atau kekehan larut dalam obrolannya,tidak menyadari adanya bahaya yang mengintai mereka sejak sesosok makhluk hitam menyerupai iblis dengan tanduk seperti banteng memecahkan kaca jendela di dekat atensi kedua manusia yang tengah menikmati makan malam itu teralihkan.

Naruto menjerit ketika sepasang netranya menangkap sosok makhluk tersebut begitu pula itu membawa sebuah pedang atau parang ?.Naruto juga tidak tahu,yang pasti makhluk itu semakin mendekati mereka Naruto gemetar seperti dipaku dan tidak bisa kemana-mana sangking bibi mulai waspada dan menyuruh Naruto itu mengindahkan perintah bibinya dan segera berlari dengan kaki gemetar hebat.

Pikirannya kalut kala Naruto digenggam bibinya dan ditarik menuju pintu hanya mengikuti sang bibi yang telah membuka pintu keluar dan menariknya untuk berlari secepat , makhluk itu kembali mengejar mereka berdua dengan sebuah pedang atau parang yang telah dinaikkan keatas membentuk sebuah gerakan yang memungkinkan untuk memotong kedua manusia yang kini telah berlari.

.

.

Ini sangat aneh kenapa semua orang yang berjalan berhenti,kendaraan-kendaraan yang berjalan juga seakan berhenti berputar untuk telah berlari sangat bibi menjatuhkan dirinya kelelahan sedangkan Naruto menopang tubunhnya dengan lututnya lalu menghirup rakus udara.

Setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu mereka akan aman menurut perkiraan bibinya mengingat mereka telah berlari sejauh ,perkiraan itu makhluk itu kini berada dalam radius 3 meter dari mereka sekarang dan mengangkat tinggi parang atau pedang yang dibawanya untuk membelah tubuh ayunan pedang atau parang itu menargetkan Naruto,sang bibi mendorongnya dan berikutnya tubuhnya terbelah layaknya daging potong.

Naruto menatap horror tubuh bibinya yang semakin takut,otaknya telah menyuruhnya tubuhnya berkata hanya menangis tatkala makhluk itu selesai membunuh kini beralih pada Naruto yang bergerak mundur dengan netra merah makhluk itu menatap nyalang kearah atau parang yang dibawanya mulai diayunkan untuk membelah 2 tubuh Naruto.

Naruto sudah pasrah akan realita yang akan mati dalam waktu beberapa memori masa lalu mulai berdatangan seperti sebuah kaset putar yang menyapa yakin ia akan mati sebentar lagi karena sudah melihat memori-memori masa orang mengatakan jika kau sudah melihat memori-memori masa lalumu bagaikan film yang telah disusun,kau akan mati !.Dan itu terjadi pada Naruto sekarang !.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat seakan sudah siap untuk mati lantaran ,takdir berkata lain pedang atau parang ? entahlah Naruto juga tidak tahu apa itu ?.Tidak mengenai robekan daging kembali terdengar tetapi itu bukan suara robekan daging Naruto !.Padahal ia yakin sekali benda itu akan mengenainya dalam waktu sepersekian detik lagi.

Naruto mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka sepasang netra _sapphire_ itu sudah tidak ada,ralat makhluk itu sudah mati terkapar dengan tusukan tepat di yang dipakai untuk membunuh gadis itu terjatuh tepat di netra _sapphire_ -nya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang pemuda yang Naruto tidak sukai saat pertama kali memperkenalkan dirinya di depan itu ialah tak lain dan tak bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang kini berjalan mendekati akan kecemasan terpatri di wajah _stoic_ -nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Pemuda itu mengguncang sedikit bahu Naruto yang masih trauma akan kejadian yang baru dialaminya.

"Ah.. a.. a-ku baik ba.. baik sa..ja"

Helaan nafas lega lolos dari bibir pemuda bersurai legam tersebut.

"Disini tidak aman ! aku akan membawamu !" ujar pemuda Uchiha tangannya menopang tubuh semampai Naruto,membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat yang menurutnya tidak sekarang satu-satunya tempat teraman ialah kediaman Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin menghindari kemungkinan terburuk jika ia berlama-lama disana.

.

Kenop pintu diputar oleh sang segera ia masuk lalu menguncinya menatap sesosok gadis yang di berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu meneliti keadaan setelah dirasanya tidak ada siapapun ia bergegas menuju salah satu kamar kosong.

Sang gadis yang masih berada dalam rengkuhan sang pemuda hanya menatap wajah stoic yang tegas mencekram baju pemuda itu kuat akibat trauma yang dialaminya.

Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik di gadis yang semula berada dalam gendongannya ia baringkan diselimuti hingga mencapai dada.

"Tidurlah,kau kelelahan !"

"Tapi.."

"Aku akan memberitahumu dan jangan membantah !" Pemudaitu _-Sasuke_ memberi perintah absolut yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh gadisitu- _Naruto._

Naruto menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke lama setelahnya ia terlelap dan berharap semua kejadian tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk dan ia akan terbangun seperti biasa dengan sapaan hangan bibinya.

Naruto sangat berharap akan hal itu.

Ia sangat berharap.

.

 **TBC**

YEEYY.. Saia kembali dengan membawa FF baru Nanodayo J

Ada yang suka kah ?

Saia berharap banyak yang suka J (Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi nak -_-).Saia author amatiran yang mencoba membuat ff dengan segala imajinasi absurd yang nih ff sebenernya udah lama banget pengen ,apalah daya saia yang sangat pemalas hanya untuk ..

Dan juga saia minta maaf jika typo atau alurnya agak kecepetan atau sekali lagi dikatakatan saia author amatiran dengan typo yang masih melekat pada diri ini.Dan lagi saia ngetiknya buru-buru -,-

Sekian bacotan dari saia

 ** _Mind to Review ?_**

 **Sign**

 **Damonenprinz.**


End file.
